Episode 1535 (28th February 1991)
Plot Elsa is continuing to get little sleep looking after Alice. Henry gets a shock to wake and find the men in The Woolpack aren't decorators but builders and finds the sink has been removed and the water turned off. Elizabeth and Michael move into Victoria Cottage. Henry confronts Alan over the builders. Kim and Kathy find Nick asleep in the stables. Kathy explains that the baby is keeping him awake. Kim lets him sleep. Henry discovers Alan has made a deal with Skipdale Breweries in order to secure the money on The Woolpack, not knowing that the pub was already owned by Ephraim Monk's who have now found out about his deal. Nick is pleased to think that no-one caught him sleeping on the job. Elsa tells him she has been speaking to the health visitor who has informed her to obtain a breast pump so she and Nick can take it in turns to feed Alice in the night, allowing them both more sleep. Alan arrives back at The Woolpack to discover that Ephraim Monk are removing their pipes, beer pumps and barrels. He is forced to close the pub until Skipdale Breweries can provide a replacement. Rachel is surprised to arrive back at Emmerdale to find Henry seeking sanctuary and Michael working at the farm. Elsa struggles looking after Alice alone when she won't stop crying. Rachel is pleased to find a valentine's card from Michael in her post. Sarah decides to use The Woolpack closing as a good opportunity to quit and commit to the farm. Rachel fills her in on her trip and hints that she may be willing to give Michael another chance. Jack discovers a cow on the farm which has just calved has got milk fever. He calls Zoe who is forced to postpone a night out with Archie to treat the cow. Kathy isn't impressed when Chris calls Kim to say he's going to be late home. Jack invites Zoe and Archie to eat with him and Sarah after she's treated the cow. Michael informs Rachel that Zoe is downstairs treating a cow. She's reluctant to go and speak to her and is pleased when Michael stays upstairs with her too. Nick and Elsa continue to struggle with Alice's crying. Kathy accuses Chris of going to the casino when he finally arrives home. He assures her he's been working all day. He confides in her that Kelthwaite Engineering, one of the haulage firm's biggest customers, has gone bust despite him recently setting up a big contract with them. He explains that Kelthwaite now owe £100,000 to them and that he's spent a quarter of a million in machinery purely for their business. He worries that he may have single-handedly destroyed the business and is dreading what Frank will say. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis (uncredited) *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan (uncredited) *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt, backroom, rear hallway/stairs, public bar and cellar *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen, attic bedroom, cottage and barn *Home Farm - Grounds, yard, stables, garden, sitting room and kitchen *Fish & Game Farm Notes *Seth Armstrong, Alan Turner and Henry Wilks all refer to the riot at The Woolpack in Episode 1321 (1st February 1989). *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Memorable dialogue Alan Turner: "Shuttleworth's idea of going upmarket would be using clean glasses and putting a door on the loo." --- Seth Armstrong: "You could use me as a guinea pig. Y'know, you tell me your plans over a pint or three and I'll tell yer what I think." Alan Turner: "There's only one problem Seth, I've never given a toss what you think. Well, except of course, I have wondered if you do. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD